Wind, Sky, Star, Rain
by A.C. Akasuna
Summary: Coleccion de oneshots o drabbles o lo que salga jeje. "No te vayas" ¿Que pasa con Ichigo durante el salto temporal?, ahora es normal y no se ve que lo este disfrutando mucho, gran parte de eso es por ese sentimiento que ocultaba o lo intentaba
1. Chapter 1

_Hola pues bien aun cuando no tengo muchos one-shot pues prefiero crear una colección de ellos en vez de subirlos como historias separadas así que aquí les dejo un pequeña narración, la cual por fin estoy satisfecha tras meses de no tener ideas para otra cosa que no fuera "Los tenientes"…el cual les informo que las actualizaciones se alentaran un poco debido a nuestro regreso a clases y pues lejanía porque yo y Luna nos vamos a distintas ciudades…pero seguirá el fic solo como que cada mes habrá nuevo capitulo…UNA DISCULPA POR ADELANTADO_

_Y pues le dejo una compensación espero les guste y no haya quedado raro o OCC_

**NI BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE…son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

_**Wind, Sky, Star, Rain**_

_De la autoría de:_

_A.C. AKASUNA_

**Almas gemelas**

¿Desafiar a la naturaleza o desafiar al destino?…que podría elegir, ambas opciones traerían dolor.

Si escojo la primera inevitablemente rompería el corazón de una chica a quien aprecio, pero podría estar a tu lado gozando del sentimiento que ambos ocultamos, pero que nos hace disfrutar de ese ambiente de complicidad que tenemos.

Mas sin embargo si mi decisión fuera la segunda rompería mi propio corazón, pero tu podrías gozar de una vida normal…en la cual irremediablemente te quedarías con la chica que lograría obtener tu corazón, sin tanto esfuerzo si este fuera en un mundo paralelo en cual yo nunca te conocí, porque ambos dejamos una marca en el otro que difícilmente otra persona podría borrar.

Creo que debí hacer caso cuando me decían que dejara de pensar en las demás personas antes que en mí, así mi decisión seria mucho más fácil. Desafiaría la naturaleza una y mil veces, sino fuera a lastimar a una amiga... ¡demonios!

Tal vez debería desafiar al destino…claro si realmente puedes decir que fue destino el conocernos, aun cuando tenias aquella energía espiritual tan peculiar para ser un simple humano no eras alguien dueño de la curiosidad de los altos mandos del Seretei…nadie sabia de tu existencia, solo eras un humano normal y yo…no, no puedo volver a pensar en una culpa que tu mismo dices que no existe.

Suspiro cansada, tal vez debería de dejar de pensar en todo esto, nadie me esta presionando…bueno tal vez el Gotei un poco digo me ordenaron regresar así que básicamente no solo estoy decidiendo en Desafiar la naturaleza o el destino sino también MI trabajo, a mi capitán, a los 46 y sobre todo a nii-sama,

¡BASTA! Debo relajarme solo voy a quedarme en esta rama de este gigantesco árbol observando la bella vista de la ciudad…solo por un momento la naturaleza, destino y sobre todo mi trabajo y todo lo demás, a excepción de nii-sama claro esta, se puede ir al infierno.

El viento sigue siendo fresco pero el sol comienza a sentirse mas calido…el invierno esta terminando y por fin la primavera regresa…ya hace un año de nuestro primer encuentro... ¡ALTO! Dije que no pensaría en eso por unos momentos quiero que mi mente este vacía de tu cabeza de zanahoria pero es imposible al cerrar mis ojos en busca de paz… nuevamente, como me ha estado sucediendo desde que llegaron mis nuevas ordenes, recuerdo cosas en las que de una u otra forma estas involucrado.

_-¿Kuchiki-san crees en las almas gemelas?- me pregunto Inoue con su clásica sonrisa_

_-Pues no he visto muchos gemelos en la sociedad de almas pero si hay almas gemelas…-le conteste fingiendo que no tengo idea de lo que habla solo para evitar que la platica se vaya por el camino que quiere que vaya pero…_

_-No, Kuchiki-san me refiero a que si crees que todos estamos destinados para una sola persona en este mundo…como si nuestras almas estuvieran enlazadas con la de alguien mas para siempre_

_-Eso seria difícil…no todas las almas están vivas así que si existieran las almas gemelas seria casi imposible que se encontraran en el mismo mundo y tiempo para poder ser felices_

_-Yo si creía en las almas gemelas, pero ahora el simple hecho de pensar que tu alma gemela no podría vivir en el mismo tiempo que tu es doloroso por eso ahora prefiero pensar que sol debe necesitarse el esfuerzo de tu corazón para poder ser feliz con tu persona especial_

Por alguna razón sus palabras me sonaron a un desafió…como si me dijera que ella si podría hacerte feliz y darte una vida sin tantas complicaciones, lo sentí como si quisiera lastimar mi orgullo y es una de las razones por las cuales prefiero luchar contra la naturaleza sin importarme amistades… pero luego viene a mi mente las moralidades de la vida como "tal vez ellos si hubieran terminado juntos mas pronto si tu nunca hubieras aparecido" o "Mi verdadero lugar esta en la sociedad de almas, solo soy una extranjera aquí"

La vida seria mas fácil si nunca hubiera sido designada a esta ciudad…pero por algo ocurren las cosas ¿no es así? O mínimo eso siempre dice Urahara que hasta hace poco me explico porque dice esa frase

_-No puedes cambiar lo sucedido, lo que paso…paso_

_-Pero solo el traje complicaciones, si hubiera sido una mejor shinigami habría podido identificar el reitsu del hollow sin confundirme por el de Ichigo- le conteste algo triste_

_-¿Kuchiki-san por que últimamente ha estado diciendo eso y entristeciéndose del simple hecho de conocer a Kurosaki-kun?_

_-Es solo que un humano y un shinigami…-no quería decir que "no deberían estar juntos" eso seria una declaración- No debí mezclarme con los humanos eso es todo_

_-Pues técnicamente no se mezclo con un humano…Kurosaki-kun es un caso especial, el bueno como decirlo…mmm_

_-Urahara ni tú mismo puedes decir que no hubo una mezcla porque la hubo_

_-Lo que pasa es no puedo explicártelo detalladamente porque seria contarte un secreto que jure guardar hasta que bueno me llegara la hora_

_-Solo estas inventado excusas para animarme, te lo agradezco- me levante y comencé a caminar a la salida- Voy a dar un paseo por ahí_

_-Kuchiki-san su encuentro fue destino- interrumpió mis pasos- Ustedes tarde o temprano se conocerían, por mas que otras personas o tu lo deseen, el camino de Kurosaki y el tuyo se cruzarían eso estaba escrito… nadie afecto los eventos de esa noche, ni Aizen, ni yo, ni ese hollow_

_-¿Destino?- susurre sin verlo y seguir con mi camino…pero alcance a escuchar algo que me dejo más confundida de lo que estaba_

_-Kurosaki técnicamente es un shinigami de sangre pura…_

¿Qué diablos quiso decir con que Ichigo es un sangre pura? Realmente a es tipo cada vez se le deschaveta mas, para que Ichigo fuera un sangre pura uno de sus padres debería de ser un shinigami y claro esta que tanto Mazaki-sama como Isshin-san son HUMANOS. Aunque si fuera el caso de que es un sangre pura explicaría el porque de su alto poder espiritual y…DEJA DE PENSAR BABOSADAS KUCHIKI RUKIA

Solo estoy intentando buscar algo de donde sacar esperanzas, soy una tonta y una cobarde, porque no puedo simplemente decidirme y dejarme de tonterías. Aquí con él es donde mas he sentido que pertenezco; aun cuando mi vida real esta en la sociedad de almas.

El atardecer esta terminando y yo sigo aquí dándole vueltas a una decisión que no le hallo pies ni cabeza, digo porque yo no le he dicho nada acerca de mis sentimientos y él… bueno solo tengo esa sensación de soy correspondida.

_-Oye enana ¿de que tanto hablabas con el tarugo de Renji?_

_-De trabajo…_

_-Segura, porque andabas muy sonriente…- el tono de tu voz se escucho diferente_

_-¿Y que tiene que me ría con mi amigo?- te pregunte algo enojada_

_-Nada…solo que no me gusta que alguien aparte de mi te haga sonreír así- murmuraste casi inaudible_

_-Entonces no me jodas- corte la conversación sacándome de la cabeza algo que no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien._

No es que me hagas reír comúnmente…pero las sonrisas que mas atesoro han sido provocadas por ti, aun cuando generalmente han sido cuando veo que sobreviviste a una batalla.

Porque demonios tuve que comenzar a pensar en tomar una decisión…irme y dejar que la vida que tenías, que probablemente se quedo en pausa al conocerme, continuara o quedarme y encontrar alguna manera de que nuestra relación no existente funcione ¡vaya que me la complico!

-así que ahí estabas enana- todos lo que pasaba por mi mente se detuvo al instante en que escuche tu voz- Te estuve buscando por todas partes

-Solo quería estar un rato sola- te conteste al saltar hacia el pasto

-¿Un rato sola? No quieres decir que te quería ir de vuelta al Seretei sin avisarme siquiera

-¿Tu como sabes…?

-Hace rato te hablo Byakuya y conteste porque dejaste tu comunicador en mi escritorio

-Y que te dijo nii-sama

-Solo que debemos estar para mañana en la sociedad de almas- me sonreíste levemente

-¿Debemos? Tú no tienes que ir Ichigo, tu trabajo probablemente ya termino

-No es ninguna trabajo para mi- me respondiste sin mirarme- Cuando entenderás que no te vas poder deshacer de mi tan fácilmente

-¿Acaso me estas amenazando de que aun voy a tener que tolerar tu presencia?- las nubes que me confundían extrañamente se fueron despejando

-Hasta que me muera…

-Eso no va pasar…-murmure cortando tu platica

-Quieres dejarme terminar- te giraste hacia mi…esa mirada de la que ambos éramos consientes estaba en nuestros ojos- Vas a tener el honor de mi compañía no solo hasta mi muerte porque aun cuando muera tu y yo vamos a terminar en el mismo sitio

-…aun así hay complicaciones Ichigo…- ¿Por qué me resistía a que las nubes se fueran?

-Al diablo las complicaciones yo ya tome una decisión y es que no voy a desafiar el destino…-esas palabras me sorprendieron…será que…- Prefiero mi vida mil veces como es ahora a como era antes de conocerte

-Ichigo…

-Anda vamos a casa, ya ves como el viejo se pone cuando se pasa la hora de la cena- comenzaste a caminar y cuando reaccione te alcance

-Tal vez no cuando te mueras no acabes en el mismo sitio que yo- te dije ocultando una sonrisa y atreviéndome a tomar levemente tu mano

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Soy del treceavo y tu seguramente acabaras siendo uno mas de la división once…jeje

-Enana del demonio- exclamaste enojándote- Tu te burlas de mi cuando intento…

-Ya lo se, solo que es imposible no pensar en que división vas a caer o como te vas morir jejeje

-ERES UNA MALDITA

-Y tu un cabeza hueca

-Medio metro

-Zanahoria

-Plana

-Idiota- seguimos nuestra estupida pelea hasta llegar a la casa…aun cuando nos íbamos gritando de todo el no soltó mi mano…y ahora que estoy nuevamente siendo testigo de una pelea entre su padre y el, de cómo Yuzu intenta separarlos y Karin los ve sin interés alguno me doy cuenta de que las nubes se fueron hace tiempo y que estoy bien segura de mi decisión…la cual no es ni Desafiar la naturaleza ni Desafiar el destino…

Disfrutare del inicio de una vida juntos, en la cual no me culpo a mi de cambiar tu vida…no culpo al hollow que me confundió y me llevo a ti…de hecho le agradezco porque también prefiero mi actual vida mil veces a la que tenia antes de esa noche. Y ahora que nos despedimos de nuestros amigos mientras la puerta de la sociedad de almas tengo una respuesta a tu pregunta Inoue _¿Qué si creo en las almas gemelas?_ Es un irrevocable SI

Porque mi decisión es que Simplemente NO voy a Desafiar mi corazón…porque si fue el destino el que nos junto seria Natural seguir juntos…sin importar los tecnicismos de humano y shinigami, ya que al final de todo somos Dos Almas que se complementan, dos almas que están unidas para siempre sin importar el tiempo o el lugar.

**---*---*---**

_¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews?_

_GRACIAS POR LEER_

_SE CUIDAN, DISFRUTAN, DESCANSAN Y LE ECHAN GANAS SI YA ENTRAN A CLASES COMO YO jejeje_

_A.C. AKASUNA_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola

¿Cómo han estado?, se que ha sido un largo tiempo pero no he tenido nada de tiempo, entre a mi tercer semestre y tengo varias clases muy pesada…con decirles que la semana pasada tuve que construir una maqueta escala real…osease tamaño REAL de un proyecto. Es por esto que no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir…mucho menos para leer.

Los tenientes siguen en pie pero como dije antes Luna esta en un internado y no tenemos mucho tiempo en contacto pero seguimos trabajado es el fic…no se desesperen por favor, les pedimos un poco mas de paciencia y también una disculpa…pero pronto van a regresar el próximo capítulo ya casi está terminado.

Bueno este one-shot es narrado por Ichigo espero les guste y por haber leído el anterior que también era un one-shot GRACIAS a:

**Minako** (muchas gracias por ser el review numero uno), **Naomi14** (jeje si verdad mejor respuesta no pudo encontrar, que bueno que te haya gustado), **metitus** (me hiciste sentir bien con lo que ha sido uno de los mejores fics…espero que te sigan gustando lo que haga), **chappyxrukia** (muchas gracias espero leas este y te guste), **Kuchiki goddess** (muchas gracias, y si temía que saliera algo ooc pero gracias por decir que no), **Yorozuya-fer** (Yo también quiero ver esto en Bleach T-T guardemos las esperanzas), **Shiro-Chappy** (Gracias por tu comprensión y esperemos que sigas teniéndonosla, este como que Inoue cayó mal pero lo importante son Ichigo y Rukia jojo), **sony.k** (si Ichigo sería perfecto para la onceava, pero bueno gracias por leer y porque fue de tu agrado), **Naoko-tendo** (Que bueno que te haya gustado y ya no podemos disfrutar de las vacacione T-T ya no puedo esperar a sea diciembre), **Bloody-shooter** (gracias por agregar a los favoritos espero no te decepcione), **Karola** (no me espantas, creo que hasta me halagas, jeje si la frase no sé de donde me la fume pero salió genial jojo), **Chillis** (en un rato leo tu fic aunque sean 14 capítulos y creo que ya me había leído el de weird proposal pero verificare, no he podido leer muchos fic me falta tiempo pero ahorita tengo tiempecillo) y **Uchiha Katze** (si es un oneshot este será una colección de las ideas que me vayan ocurriendo espero te guste)…también me hace feliz ver que les gusta a nuevos lectores y también debo decir que el publico de Bleach es súper!!!!

**Ni Bleach ni sus personajes son míos…son del genial Tite Kubo…solo los pido prestados**

---*---*---

_**Mi mariposa de hielo**_

_Nuevamente estoy soñando, ¿quieren sabe como lo sé? Es porque ya antes había tenido este sueño. Estoy en una colina cubierta totalmente de pasto a mi espalda puedo ver mi ciudad, Karakura, me quedo viendo a los edificios y tengo ese sentimiento de que no pertenezco ahí y cuando intento convencerme de que ahí no me falta nada cuando escucho esa melodiosa risa._

_Justo cuando voy girando hacia la pendiente comienza a caer pequeños copos de nieve y puedo ver una mariposa negra dirigiéndose hacia el bosque, siempre se me hizo extraño ver una mariposa cuando está nevando pero esta no es fría como la lluvia que siempre sentido en mi corazón, esta nieve es cálida y reconfortante._

_Sin darme cuenta ya estoy tras esa mariposa, se a donde me guía y lo que más deseo es llegar a ese lugar…a este lugar, este prado en el que esta ella…_

_Esa chica de baja estatura, delgada, de cabello corto negro, piel blanca y vestida con un vestido azul. No sé su nombre…no esperen algo me dice que si lo conozco pero no puedo recordarlo. Quiero llegar a ella pero no puedo avanzar más, quiero gritarle pero mi voz no sale y aun así ella gira su rostro un poco para permitirme ver parte de su hermosa sonrisa ya que su cabello cubre el resto de su rostro, levanto mi mano en un intento de poder llegar a ella…solo quiero volver a estar con ella..._

_¿Volver?... si, aun cuando mi memoria ha estado difusa y llena de lagunas mentales desde que tengo diecisiete se que conozco a esa mujer, siento que ella estuvo a mi lado, estoy seguro que ella es…que ella es lo mas importante en mi vida._

_Hago un nuevo esfuerzo por moverme pero en vez de avanzar comienzo a alejarme, el lugar que me rodeaba comienza a cubrirse de negro y justo cuando ella se gira por completo y puedo ver sus hermosos ojos amatista azul_

_-Aun no…Ichigo…- logro escuchar esa suave y ruda voz en la oscuridad que me envuelve_

_Esta es la primera vez que pasa esto, oír su voz es a lo que me refiero, y no es lo único que es primera vez, siempre despierto del sueño cuando ella se está girando hacia mí. ¿Qué demonios sucede? No puedo tolerar este lugar, comienza ponerme nervioso ¿Por qué no me despierto?... ¡Quiero Despertar!_

-Hombre de veintisiete años, con signos vitales pero su presión es de sesenta sobre ochenta y descendiendo, su respiración es débil así que le pusimos una bolsa…

_Estúpidos paramédicos, debe ser el nuevo porque no sabe dar las especificaciones…espera un momento ¿Cómo demonios puede escuchar eso si estoy dormido?...a no ser que no esté dormido…no, si estoy dormido y debo despertar… ¡YA!_

-¿Qué le paso?- _Esa voz la conozco…él es…_

-Fue arrollado por un auto al salvar a una pequeña niña…

-Vaya héroe…

_Si, completamente seguro esa voz le pertenece a Ishida, rayos debo estar bastante cansado para hasta estar soñando con el hospital y con Uryuu que aunque sea mi amigo es bastante fastidioso..._

_Cada vez escucho más voces y me siento más consiente, rayos ahora todo es demasiado luminoso…_

-¿Kurosaki?- _porque sigo escuchando a Ishida…espera ya puedo enfocar mejor esa lámparas me recuerdan al…_- Ichigo veme, ¿sabes donde estas?

-¿…Hospital?- _mi voz se escucha apagada y adolorida…o no…ahora recuerdo no estaba dormido me quede inconsciente después de ver que la niña estaba a salvo… ¡Estúpido carro, estúpido paramédico, estúpido yo que me tire al carro solo por salvar a una niña!_

-Mantente vivo Kurosaki voy a hacer todo lo posible por arreglarte…-_Su petición es algo desesperada…creo que realmente estoy mal…corrijo sé que estoy mal_

-Ishida…

-No hables Kurosaki, llamen a sus familiares…

-Ya lo hicimos Doctor Ishida

-Ishida…

-Te dije que no hablaras, te vamos a intubar para que…

-Uryuu…- _detengo su mano que tenía el tubo, intento hablar pero creo que lo único que me puedo decir son balbuceos, rayos sé que estoy mal no quiero que cargue en sus conciencia la consecuencia de mi testarudez_

-Ichigo…por favor no te mueras en mi guardia…- _nuevamente su voz suena descontrolada…el mismo sabe que no hay mucho que hacer, si fuéramos los chicos de hace diez años nunca creería que un día él perdería su calma al saber que algo me paso…_

_Cuando teníamos diecisiete no nos hablábamos, pero su amistad era algo que también sentía que tenia. Cuando comenzamos a llevarnos y a aprendimos a tener confianza el uno al otro, platicamos de que ambos teníamos esa sensación de olvido…ambos sentíamos que algo faltaba, que algo había sido borrado del año pasado._

_Y nuestra convivencia no era lo único que sentimos que fue borrado, también algo que ambos habíamos sido capaces de hacer desde pequeños…ver fantasmas. Desde el segundo grado de preparatorio ya no he sido capaz de ver un espíritu a veces ni de sentirlo, simplemente mi don se fue._

_Había veces que algunos flashes venían, en estos veía a Ishida, Chad y hasta Inoue combatiendo con unos monstruos con mascaras_.

-¿Dónde está?- _Esos gritos son de mi padre sin duda_

-Kurosaki por favor déjame hacer mi trabajo…- _nuevamente me pidió Ishida_

-No…déjalo…

-Ichigo… ¿Qué paso Uryuu?

-Lo atropellaron…pero no me deja…

-No…

-Ichigo- _creo que es la primera vez que veo a mi padre con una cara seria_- Déjalo así Uryuu…por favor déjame hablar con él- _el equipo médico se retiro_- Tu y yo sabemos que quedaste mal

-Idiota…

-Te voy a contar un secreto…esos sueños que has tenido son reales…ella existe, se va enojar porque te dejaste morir tan tontamente pero estoy seguro de que estará tan feliz como tu cuando la veas…-_¿A quién se refiere? ¿Realmente paso? Todo fue realidad, ella_… - Ellos dijeron que les borrarían sus memorias pero que cuando fuera su tiempo les devolverían sus recuerdos…así que salúdamela y también a Yamamoto-sotaicho

-Ru…- _mis ojos se cerraron y al volverlos a abrir vi a mi padre junto a mi cuerpo, mis hermanas, Ishida_

_Una luz apareció detrás de mí, era una puerta se abrió y por esta salió una mariposa… esperen ahora estoy recordando, sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a correr por el pasillo oscuro al momento en que la puerta se cerraba tras de mí y ahora ese pasillo solo era ligeramente iluminado por la abertura frente a mí._

_Ahora lo recuerdo entro en mi vida, me trasformo en shinigami, peleamos para rescatarla en la sociedad de almas, estuvo con nosotros desde el inicio de los arrancars, Hueco Mundo…todo ahora lo recuerdo…especialmente tu nombre…_

-¡¡¡Rukia!!!- _grite al llegar al serentei en donde al recuperar mi vista por el deslumbramiento la vi, estaba como en mis sueños pero con su uniforme y con el cabello sorprendemente largo… se giro hacia mí, si esto era un sueño era uno muy cruel_- Rukia- _volví a llamarla al correr hacia ella y me sonrió justo antes de que su puño se impactara en mi mejilla_

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS QUE HACES AQUÍ TAN PRONTO?

-Oye Enana porque demonios me golpeas, mira que yo debería ser el que te golpeara ¿Cómo te atreves a borrarme la memoria?

-Porque si no lo hubiéramos hecho un idiota que a ahora está frente a mi… ¡Se hubiera muerto antes!

-¿Por qué siempre arruinas los encuentros?- _suspire desesperado…saben esto no era lo que me estaba imaginando antes de cruzar esa puerta…-_ ¿Por qué tuviste que borrarme la memoria?

-Por la misma razón que tu peleabas- _me sonrió y se acerco un poco_- Para proteger lo que más quieres

-Pero me quitaste lo que más quería proteger…me quitaste mi razón de vivir- _tome su mano sin dudar_

-Lo siento Ichigo…

-Al menos ya estoy aquí- _también sujeto mi mano, firmemente y comenzó a guiarme por el pasillo del serentei_

_Por fin esa sensación de vacío y olvido se había ido, por fin estaba donde debía estar…junto a la persona que cambio mi mundo…junto a mi enana._

-Te ves extraña con el cabello largo…- _su respuesta un ligero empujón en mi brazo_

_Tal vez esto no era lo que imaginaba al volver a verla…pero esto es mejor…esto es simplemente nosotros_

---***---***

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima

A.C AKASUNA


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chavos y chavas

Pues bueno este ¿drabble? Me salió así no más, andaba media nostálgica, triste, depresiva y zas que sale esta cosa, espero les guste aun así…MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:

**Naoko Tendo** (qué bueno que te haya gustado, si jeje quería poner algo de humor con lo Ishida), **Anita509** (si, fue destino que esos dos se conocieran, gracias por leer), **Chillis **(si me salió confusa pero se entendió jojo, ya voy más adelante en tu historia como en el capítulo 6 solo que no he podido dejar review), **Kuchiki Goddess** (hasta que lo mencionaste nunca había pensando en esa posibilidad de que Ichigo ya se sabe el catalogo de ropa interior de Rukia jeje) y **Uchiha Katze** (Upss nuevamente error mío lo siento y gracias por avisarme)

Y A LOS QUE LEEN Y NO DEJAN REVIEW TAMBIEN….PERO SE RECIBEN REVIEWS ¿HE? Jajaja

Por cierto esta pequeña narración es como si se vieran desde la perspectiva de Renji…a leer…

**I´m Not Afraid**

-¡¡¡¡¡RUKIA!!!!!

Grito una voz masculina haciendo eco en lo que restaba de las noches, el grito estaba lleno de dolor, furia e impotencia. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Sabia perfecto de los sentimientos que se reflejaban en la mirada de ambos…pero ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué?

La imagen que veía delante de él no podía ser verdad, Rukia nunca haría algo tan tonto e Ichigo no se dejaría perder de tal modo como lo estaba haciendo ante su hollow interior. Ni con todo el poder que tenía podía hacer algo y menos en las condiciones en las que estaba, su bankai estaba destrozado, su cuerpo apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. Luego vio a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie podía hacer algo, Chad estaba inconsciente a un lado suyo, Ishida no podía mover ni un dedo y Orihime estaba tendida en la arena quien sabe si muerta o solamente inconsciente.

…Renji simplemente no entendía por qué Rukia aun con todas sus lesiones detuvo a Ichigo completamente transformado en un hollow con su propio cuerpo…no entendía por qué aun cuando se veía claramente que estaba muy mal herida y perdía sangre rápidamente abrazaba fuertemente a Ichigo…

Hay que aceptarlo si entendía porque siempre lo supo… desde que la volvió a ver aquella vez en el mundo humano…ella no solo le había dado sus poderes a un humano sino que también se había enamorado de él. No solo sabia eso, hasta este momento lo aceptaba, pero también estaba seguro y admitía su derrota en el amor en manos de aquel humano que ahora solo profería gritos de dolor al ver lo que había causado su debilidad ante sí mismo.

Un viento recorrió aquel campo de batalla en el cual aun los capitanes peleaban a la lejanía contra el espada cero, aquel viento que se llevo el polvo de la máscara de Ichigo su ahora cabello largo se mezclaba con algunos mechones negros del de Rukia

-Enana…no…- alcanzo a escuchar la voz ronca y dolida del pelinaranja- ¿Por qué…?... No me dejes aquí…sin ti simplemente no recordaría quien soy…

El pelirrojo cayó de rodillas al ya no sentir la energía de su mejor amiga, su mirada vio nuevamente a Ichigo quien ahora abrazaba a la pequeña shinigami y escuchaba sollozos ahogados…aparto sus ojos de aquella escena y los enfoco a la castaña aun tirada en la arena…Mas le valía que estuviera viva, mas le valía incorporarse en ese momento…más le valía devolverle a la persona más importante en todo el mundo al hombre del que estaba enamorada…Mas le valía devolverle a su mejor amiga…porque sino, aquella lluvia que desde pequeño habitaba en el corazón de Ichigo arrasaría con todo lo que estuviera a su paso, inclusive a ellos.

*----*----*----*

Al escribirlo como que se me antojo también poner la versión de Rukia porque este es como que visto fuera de los protagonistas, así que el próximo va ser como lo que pasó pero desde otro plano

Espero les haya gustado

SE CUIDAN Y DISFRUTAN


	4. Chapter 4

Qué onda chicos y chicas…años sin actualizar esta colección pero por fin he escrito la conti jojo… espero les guste y además debo informarles que he decidido aplicarle un poco de comedia algún oneshot de esta colección…espero…ya me deprimió tanta tragedia T-T… pero ME ENCANTA Y ALEGRAN SUS REVIEWS…espero disfruten de uno más… y les anuncio…mis mes y medio de actualizaciones continuas (si es que no hay bloqueo de inspiración…que espero que no jaja) empieza oficialmente…EL MIERCOLES soy tan feliz!!!! Mis vacaciones ya están aquí jojo

**Chillis **(si jeje Bleach a mi opinión lo tiene todo, comedia, drama, tragedia…TODO espero te guste la pre cuela y secuela del anterior jaja…todo en uno)**, Naoko Tendo **(Si, me salió algo tristezon pero jeje que bueno que te haya gustado… y la peli de fade to black esta muy bien…me gusto jajaja)**, Uchiha Katze **(gracias por leer, espero te guste este)**, Sony.k **(No importa que te lo hayas perdido, lo importante es que lo leíste después, gracias por opinar que escribo bien…me alegras mi día)**, Metitus **(gracias por leer y tendrás que leer para descubrir si fue lo suficientemente canija para matar a Rukia-chan jojo)**, Anita509** (si verdad debería de servir para algo y levantarse lo descubriremos aquí jojo, y ya hubo reunión IchiRuki…me agrado no lo sé pero la sentí bien) y** Kuchiki Goddess **(que feo que te hayan cortado el internet…deberías demandar jojo… bueno espero te guste este también)

**Bleach NO me pertenece… pero si quisiera jajaja…disfruten**

**Don´t let me Alone**

Sentía que mi energía se iba drenando de mi cuerpo poco a poco, pero aun así estaba forzando a mi alma a seguir manteniendo el agarre a aquella persona frente a mí. Sé que hice algo muy estúpido, pero no pude evitarlo, ya no podía tolerar verlo en ese estado…todo por mis descuidos.

Estábamos a mitad de una batalla, el espada cero me había derribado y justo cuando pude volver a reincorporarme Ichigo había envestido a nuestro enemigo solo para ser impactado en la arena, poco a poco intento ponerse en pie pero el espada iba volver a atacarlo, use mis escasas energías para usar a la segunda danza de Sode No Hirayuki. Baje mi guardia al ver que le había dado tiempo para esquivar el ataque pero no me percate que el espada ahora me atacaba a mí, mi cuerpo no pudo moverse y me capturo entre su gigante mano, apretándome, sentía que mis huesos comenzaban a ceder ante la fuerza

-Suéltala maldito, tu pelea es conmigo- alcance a escuchar a Ichigo- Getsuga Tenshou- su ataque no fue muy efectivo porque Yami uso su puño junto conmigo para mandar nuevamente al suelo a Ichigo

-Suéltame maldito animal- exigí intentando zafarme del agarre al haber disminuido ante el golpe

-Kurosaki-kun- escuche la voz de Inoue, pude alcance a ver como se acercaba a Ichigo con gran preocupación…sabia porque…sabia que ella le amaba- Intentare sanar tus heridas Kurosaki-kun no te pre…

-No, debo…Rukia…-que testarudo era, cuantas veces que tenía que decirle no tenia que rescatarme, yo no era una doncella en desgracia

-Que…me sueltes…- grite siguiendo con mi forcejeo

-La energía del ataque de ese chico se sintió diferente hace poco…- pensó en voz alta el espada cero- Tal vez sea porque Tu estas en problemas jajajajajajajajaja… vamos a divertirnos un rato…- ante sus palabras su agarre se hizo lo triple de fuerte…esta vez estaba segura que varios huesos estaban rotos

-AHHHHHHHHH

-¡¡Rukia!!

-Kurosaki-kun espera- pidió Inoue al tenerlo dentro del escudo de rechazo

-Sácame de aquí Inoue, quita esto AHORA- rugió Ichigo con la máscara de hollow

-Que divertido, grita más fuerte para mi ¿he?- intente resistir pero él estaba sintiendo mi cuerpo destrozado…solté mi espada

-Inoue ahora

-Pero aun no estás bien…

-¿Qué te pasa Kurosaki? No planeas venir a atacarme jajajaja

-Suéltala maldito

-Ahhh…Ichi…- algunas lagrimas de dolor bajaron por mis mejillas, comencé a sentirme mareada y comencé a entrar en un estado de inconsciencia… fue cuando sentí el caos que se estaba convirtiendo el reitsu de Ichigo

-Ya no me eres de utilidad, quería divertirme un poco- me soltó, el reitsu de Ichigo seguía en aumento pero sentí un poco de esperanza, las voces y los ataques que sentí mandaron lejos al espada cero, me sujetaron en el aire y me depositaron en el suelo para desaparecer

-Nii-sama- susurre al enfocar difícilmente el nuevo campo de batalla lejos de nosotros… pero aun no me sentía tranquila…gire mi cabeza hacia donde estaban Inoue e Ichigo, y vi el motivo de porque lo notaba raro, vi la razón de que se hubiera negado a decirme lo que paso en el domo

Su cuerpo estaba completamente transformado en hollow, su cabello estaba largo y su cara estaba terminado por ser cubierta por esa nueva mascara…su nuevo rostro… Hacia las mismas exclamaciones que un hollow, Inoue estaba aterrada intentaba con todas su fuerzas dar alto o revertir esa transformación.

-Ichigo…-susurre y él se giro hacia mí, no pude evitar sentir un poco de felicidad…seguía siendo el…tenia que seguir siendo el

Enfilo sus pasos hacia mí pero la barrera de Inoue lo rechazo, note que aun cuando él estaba ahí…no lo estaba en verdad había perdido el control otra vez, fue su reacción ante el rechazo de la barra que me hizo pensar esto, la golpea incesante intentando romperla.

-Kurosaki-kun tranquilízate por favor, solo quiero ayudarte- le dijo Inoue concentrado mas su poder y poniéndose entre Ichigo y yo, fue mala idea él comenzó a aumentar su poder y comenzó a desquebrajar la barrera, despedazándola al fin provocando un estallido de energía. Inoue salió despedida hacia atrás cayendo al suelo muy cercas de mi, Ichigo camino con paso firme hacia nosotras y nuestra amiga se levanto volviendo a ponerse en su camino

-Kurosaki-kun se que aun estas ahí por favor regresa a nosotros…regresa a mi…- susurro encarándolo- Déjame ayudarte…yo solo quiero proteger…-la última palabra no la pudo terminar ya que Ichigo la había sujetado del cuello y la levantaba del suelo- Kurosaki…kun

Gire mi cuerpo boca abajo para intentar levantarme mientras Ichigo aventaba al suelo a Inoue, sabia las intenciones que tenia de alguna manera sentía el instinto asesino de la parte Hollow de Ichigo, quien comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella…juntando las pocas fuerzas que tenia me lance para detener la envestida mi compañero de batallas…de mi amigo… de mi…

-¡¡¡¡¡RUKIA!!!!!- solo escuche la voz de mi gran amigo Renji, no había sentido ni dolor ni nada…solo estaba sujeta del torso de Ichigo…pero así me sentía más débil y a cada gota de sangre que salía de mis heridas previas y la nueva herida en mi mano causada por detener la espada de Ichigo, sentía que mi vida se iba…

-Cálmate…idiota…-susurre con apenas al sujetarlo con más fuerza, tosí y el sabor a hierro inundo mi paladar…rayos si estaba mal y no fui la única que se dio cuenta, Ichigo comenzó a gritar y luego me sujeto cuando su voz comenzaba a escucharse más normal.

Sentí un viento recorriendo aquel lugar, levante mi vista para ver que con aquel viento se iba hecha polvo la máscara de Ichigo, dejándome ver su cara llena de preocupación y arrepentimiento.

-Te queda…el cabello…largo- sonreí, al atrapar uno de sus mechos entre su mejilla y mi mano

-Enana…no…- me dijo con su voz algo quebrada- ¿Por qué…?

-Idiota…no eres el…único que quiere…proteger a…sus…seres…queridos….

- No me dejes aquí…sin ti simplemente no recordaría quien soy…

-Lo harás…porque te…dejo Mi…corazón…

*

La vista de Ichigo comenzó a nublarse al momento en que sintió la delicada mano de Rukia en su pecho y luego al sentir como la otra que aun estaba en sus mejilla caía sin fuerzas, cayó de rodillas abrazando mas fuerte al pequeño cuerpo de la persona más significativa en su vida…por primera vez después de lo de su madre estaba llorando…no le importaba la lucha que aun continuaba mucho metros lejos de ahí…

Pasaron varios minutos, por fin aquella algarabía había dado fin y sabía que en pocos minutos el hermano de la chica, que aun sostenía fuertemente en su pecho, llegaría a ese sitio. Había escuchado a Renji sollozar un momento pero le agradeció mentalmente que hubiera mantenido su distancia, sabía que sus demás amigos estaban bien, inconscientes pero bien, levanto su rostro hasta que sintió el movimiento de un cuerpo detrás de el.

-Kuro…

-Tráela de vuelta

-¿He?...Kurosak…

-Que la traigas de vuelta Inoue

-…-la chica vio contrariada hacia la espalda de Ichigo y luego noto el pequeño brazo y las piernas que colgaba inertes a un costado del chico- Hai…-susurro levemente al incorporarse, ahora lo confirmaba… ahora podía aceptar su derrota…el corazón que tanto perseguía, que tanto quería comprender…ya tenía Dueña…

Paso un minuto en el que ella ya había estado usando toda su energía para lograr una segunda vez aquel milagro, cuando los capitanes se hicieron presentes. Ichigo observo a Byakuya, que no se veía muy contento, pero volvió otra vez a dirigir su mirada hacia la persona que aun abrazaba…poco a poco sus bellos ojos amatistas se dejaban ver al abrir sus parpados.

La pequeña shinigami vio de reojo a Inoue, quien sonrió levemente, y luego los volvió a enfocar en Ichigo…

-¿Por qué…?

-No quiero que me encomiendes tu corazón…aun-le susurro acercándola un poco mas y permitiéndose sentarse para abrazar también con sus piernas a la shinigami- Por ahora solo prefiero ser su dueño…

-Idiota…

-Enana…


	5. Chapter 5

_Qué onda jeje les dije que ahora si prometo estar más presente , aquí les dejo un pequeño drable que se me ocurrió nuevamente escuchando una canción, les confieso que todo me llega a través de las liricas de una canción o de una melodía…hasta siento que mis diseños mejoran cuando escucho música. Así que espero que les guste porque no lo pensé mucho solo las palabras comenzaron a ser escritas._

_Este está contado por Inoue, lo sé no es la personaje favorita de todas pero fue lo que mejor se me ocurrió para dar otro aspecto al fic ¿va?, es pos guerra espero sea de su agrado_

_Gracias por leer a todos ustedes y por sus reviews a:_

_**Chillis **__(gracias por la calificación, tarde pero pues con este tipo de colección uno espera que llegue una idea corta jojo, espero te guste este)__**, Metitus **__(No podía matar a Rukia, o mínimo aun no mi corazón no me lo permite espero este guste)__**, Anita509**__ (muchas gracias, Rukia e Ichigo son lo que necesita el otro, nuevo drabble a ver si te gusta),__** Uchiha Katze **__(gracias por tus correcciones de siempre jeje, a uno se le va a veces por eso ahora siempre checo con la información pa ver si ta todo correcto jeje)__**, Soni.K **__(me halagas por lo aplausos y por no hallar palabra, me subes mucho el ánimo gracias) y a __**aLeKuchiki-zr**__ (T-T tan así de triste me salió, si de hecho yo también casi derramo unas lagrimas jeje, este está mas animadon espero te guste)_

**TITE KUBO ES DUEÑO DE TODO BLEACH Y SUS PERSONAJES**

**VENDAS**

_**(Truly madly deeply)**_

La guerra había terminado, todos estaban dando todo su esfuerzo para reconstruir la ciudad de Karakura y sanando sus heridas en el Seretei, aun cuando quería ayudar en la reconstrucción de mi ciudad preferí ayudar a Unohana-san para sanar a los heridos, todo los oficiales del Gotei 13 estaban en muy mal estado además Isshin-san animaba a todos para terminar con la reconstrucción y poder despertar a los habitantes de esta.

Ahora que estoy trabajando en los cuarteles de la cuarta división me doy cuenta de cuánto trabajo hacen realmente mis amigos shinigami, todos se esfuerzan al máximo y hacen algo para poder sobrellevar las secuelas de la guerra, por ejemplo Urahara-san logro poner música en casi todos los cuarteles para divertir a los chicos.

Al terminar mis rondas me encamine por primera vez hacia la división trece, en donde Kurosaki-kun está siendo cuidado para que todas sus heridas sanen correctamente, al llegar los guardias me permiten la entrada y yo camino hacia el gran jardín que Ukitake-san mantiene hermoso todo los días que su enfermedad lo permite.

A lo lejos escucho la melodía de una canción con mucho significado, me hace pensar mucho en la persona que ahora puedo ver a los lejos sentado a la sombra de un de los arboles, Kurosaki-kun; el está mejor de cómo quedo, pero aun tiene vendado casi todo su cuerpo y uno de sus brazos está roto. Sin querer me quede observándolo, se ve tan pacifico dormitando ahí, que solo me pongo a pensar movida por la canción…

Si realmente expresa lo que siento por él…quiero estar en sus sueños, quiero ser su deseo, su fantasía, la persona que le de esperanza, la persona que ame y que todo lo que pueda necesitar, por eso quiero ser fuerte, para poder ser su soporte y su compañera en las luchas…en quien confié su vida sin dudarlo

Quiero que estemos rodeados de protección y confort… es lo que siempre deseo cuando veo una estrella fugaz en el cielo… pero sé que por más que lo pida no podre serlo y me lo confirma verlo abrir sus ojos cuando esa persona llega a su lado con unas tazas te, y aunque sus sonrisa es casi imperceptible esos ojos castaños reflejan una gran y autentica felicidad de verla…

Si mi Kurosaki-kun…no, perdón…Kurosaki Ichigo ya tiene su deseo, sus sueños son con la persona que le da esperanza y de la que pertenece todo el amor que su corazón puede brindar y mas; todo lo que él podría necesitar lo tiene ella…es fuerte y siempre ha sido digna de ser confiada la vida de Kurosaki-kun…

Sera mejor que me vaya…siento que estoy de sobra en estos momentos, obligo a mis piernas dar la vuelta y alejarse de ese lugar…siempre quise sanar el corazón de Kurosaki-kun, pero tarde me decidí ya que ya había aparecido ese rayo de luz entre las nubes para el…

La única venda que estaba en mi cuerpo la he quitado, al quitarla de mis ojos he dejado una falsa esperanza atrás y por primera vez puedo decirlo en voz alta…

-El corazón de Kurosaki solo es tuyo Kuchiki-san…

*

_¿Cómo estuvo?_

_Bueno espero sus opiniones, buenas noches que descansen y se la pasan bien_

_A.C. AKASUNA_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola chicos, subo un pequeño drable del manga 423, para que no se olviden de mi jajaja, estaba planeando subir actualizaciones este mes, pero me están matando en la Universidad, aunque no se preocupen de que regreso REGRESO, That is you heart planeo que se termine a su aniversario de un año, además de que tengo una nueva historia de otra pareja que también espero les guste._

_Los dejo pues para q lean este pequeña narración de lo que para mi fue el manga 423, es decir en ojos de una IchirRuki!_

_**TITE KUBO ES EL DUEÑO DE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES**__… yo soy dueña de la narración jeje_

**ECLIPSE DE SOL**

Si así terminaba la historia que injusticia, no por quienes observaban la historia de esos, sino precisamente por ellos.

Por proteger su ciudad el tuvo que renunciar justo lo que le permitió conocerla, cuando su propia zanpakutoh le dijo la consecuencia de usar su técnica final y le cuestiono si estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, no lo medito por perder su poder, lo medito por no tener lo que lo permitía estar con ella, lo que no lo hacía diferente, lo que no le prohibía quererla…añorarla…amarla.

Cuando estuvo frente a Aizen, lo decidió…Lo haría, no porque ya no temía abandonar el poder que le permitía estar con ella, sino porque renunciando a este lograría el objetivo que siempre tuvo para fortalecerse, Proteger a sus seres queridos…es decir Protegerla a ella.

Cuando todo acabo y vio desvanecerse su nueva transformación, supo que había hecho lo correcto, había vencido, había asegurado un lugar seguro para ella a su regreso de Hueco Mundo, en donde sabia que estaría bien, preocupada por la manera en que se encontraba cuando se vieron por última vez, pero confiaba en ella como estaba aseguro que ella confiaba en el.

Cuando sintió su energía cercas su corazón dio un vuelco, aun podía verla…tal vez aun podría hacer algo que nunca se permitió, que siempre temió hacer, tenerla entre sus brazos, Sus compañeros llegaron y se sintió feliz, cuando Inoue grito su nombre no lo escucho, para sus ser solo estaba la alegría de poder ver esos hermosos ojos otra vez…

Cuando sus pies le hicieron caso, también se sintió inmensamente cansado y luego ese dolor insoportable, lo último que escucho fue la voz de todos ellos llamándolo.

Cuando volvió abrir sus parpados los volvió a ver, pero ahora ya estaba en su hogar, había dormido por un mes, no eso solo le había quitado valioso tiempo, se odio por su debilidad. Salió de su casa mientras que Rukia le explicaba lo sucedido, se dio cuenta que sus habilidades eran casi nulas, la presencia de esa persona tan valiosa aun teniéndola tan cercas se sentía tan lejana.

-Esta es nuestra despedida- exclamo Rukia con una sonrisa triste-Ichigo…

-Eso parece…- le contesto al girarse para verla

Era la última vez que veía su figura, su rostro, sus ojos… su sonrisa, y las palabras de ella lo entristeció porque le reafirmaba que era la despidida, pero un pequeño halo de esperanza nació en su corazón porque ella lo había dicho "Yo si podre verte", eso… ELLA lo estaría observando…ELLA no lo dejaría solo…SU LUZ SEGUIRIA BRILLANDO EN SU CORAZON.

-No me estaba poniendo sentimental…- le dijo bromeando por última vez, pero solo por un tiempo, volvería hacerle ese tipo de comentarios…su corazón se lo decía cada vez más fuerte.

-Diles a todos que les deseo lo mejor… ¿está bien?- le pidió Ichigo cuando ella se acerco

-Si

La observo, quería abrazarla…quería hacerlo aunque fuese una vez…pero ahora sentía que si lo hacía realmente estaría renunciando a la recién nacida esperanza de rencontrarse.

-Adiós Rukia- susurro justo cuando su no pudo ver su rostro más- Gracias…- dijo por ultimo dejando que sus palabras se las llevara el aire.

¿Qué pasara? Podrá volver a verla…se puso pensativo el chico, si su padre puede hacer el getsuga final y el aun es shinigami…entonces…

-"RUKIA"- pensó fuertemente alzando mas su cabeza- "Nos reuniremos estoy seguro, no sé cómo no sé cuándo pero no puedo simplemente renunciar a ti"- sonrió ampliamente- Te amo… -susurro bajando su rostro y empuño su mano

-Y yo a ti Ichigo…- contesto Rukia quien estaba aun observándolo arriba de un poste, para luego entrar a la puerta de regreso a su mundo.

-Pero que tontos son…- comento Isshin quien estaba viendo a su hijo y a su tercera hija desde la ventana de su casa- A ver si con este tiempo separados dejan de ser tan tímidos y estúpidos como para puedan decirse eso cara a cara y no al aire- sonrió satisfecho, ni él podía decir que pasaría en el futuro, para eso hay que esperar pacientemente,

Esa historia debe terminar con la clara muestra de que La luna negra solo brilla por el Sol blanco, cosas opuestas e ilógicas para algunos, pero es eso lo que es, el Brillo del sol es lo que da brillo a la luna… en este caso El sol y su Luz siendo Rukia y la luna Ichigo, quien inicio su camino absorbiendo la luz de esa persona que cambio su mundo, y ahora ambos estará a la distancia para algún día volverse a encontrar.

_-**-**ICHIRUKI POR SIEMPRE**-**_

_Ya estoy dando signos de vida… y tiempo… o mas bien fastidio de tanta lata con la escuela_

_**A.C AKASUNA**_

_SE ME CUIDAN, ESTUDIAN Y DESCANSAN_

_NOS LEEMOS PROXIMAMENTE Y LOS EXTRAÑO_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicos pues aquí otra muestra de vida mía, ya casi chicos y chicas en dos semanas salgo de vacaciones y por fin podre escribir con todo el tiempo disponible. Casi se termina mi quinto semestre y seré feliz realmente fue muy pesado, cuando no tenia tareas estaba dormida por el cansancio, pero ya son casi vacaciones, GRACIAS POR TODA LA PACIENCIA QUE ME HAN TENIDO

Gracias por sus review a: (siento no haberles respondió anteriormente lo siento) **Anita509 **(si lo de las vendas se me ocurrió ya cuando estaba escribiendo y dije pues lo pongo, gracias), **Minako** (tus palabras me hicieron muy feliz, pues ya voy a estar completamente de vuelta aquí, espero tu apoyo), **aLeKuchiki-zr** (y no paso, pues bueno al menos nos quedamos con este drabble que salió de mi mente ¿no? Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, a mi si me están gustando los nuevos mangas), **Chillis** (muchas gracias por leer, que bueno que te haya gustado también la sexta entrega, es que estos últimos mangas son tan inspiradores, lo malo es que aun no tengo tanto tiempo pero en dos semanas y seré libre de la universidad), **Metitus** (si Inoue si sabe que Ichigo nunca será suyo, los últimos mangas también lo hace notar ¿no lo crees? Se ve que Inoue lo siente mucho más distante y que también sabe porque esta así, y tus palabras del review del sexto no sabes cuanta alegría me dieron, me sentí muy halagada gracias), **Kuchiki Goddess** (si últimamente también pienso que Inoue solo nos muestra la relación tan profunda de estos dos, gracias por leer), **aki no sora** (pues no es tan pronto pero ya casi jeje muchas gracias por leer), **Uchiha Katze** (piensa así, te lo aseguro pero es de las que intenta engañarse con la esperanza de que algún podría hacerle caso jojo), **Yamile** (muchas gracias por review que bueno que te guste mi estilo y mis ideas son ambas cosas aquí es lo que caiga, cosas así que no tiene mucho mas desarrollo que un capitulo, gracias por leer), **Rukia-san** (me encanto la palabra SUGOIOSO, que bueno que te haya gustado, aunque aun no hay encuentro ichiruki espero que sea bueno y al menos no defraude, ya que en 2011 Tite anda como con toda la intención de mostrar el IchiRuki como siempre discretamente pero firme, como la portada del calendario ¿La has visto?) **Lalaith Quetzalli** (pues quien sabe, de cierta manera esas analogías aplican al derecho y al revés, bueno yo opino eso ambos aunque necesitan de ellos también son independientes, así que aplica, aplica jeje gracias por leer), **BeTtY saku-ruki chan** (Muchas gracias por tus palabras, eso intento que todo lo que escribo tenga un buen significado, y también gracias por tus deseos de la uni, pero pues espero que me vaya al menos porque si ha estado pesadito) y a **IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl **(Hola gracias por tus cumplidos, y si es que así es la vida no es miel sobre hojuelas siempre tendrá ese sabor agridulce pero si hay esperanza hay felicidad)

Muchas gracias a todos por sus review y a todos por simplemente leer, pero recuerden que si hay quejas, dudas, sugerencias deben enviar comentarios ahora si al nuevo one shot que es AU, dije a ver que sale y me agrado, no es enteramente IchiRuki pero pues la verdad me quede muy feliz como quedo, espero les guste

_**BLEACH NO ES MIO ES DE TITE KUBO-SAMA, ya quisiera que me lo regalara**_

**The Next One**

**(Ahí pa´ la siguiente)**

El paisaje aéreo era observado pensativamente por un chico de cabellos naranjas, su ceño fruncido era un gran contraste con aquellos ojos tan brillantes y aparentemente vacios, pero solo cubrían el sentimiento de soledad y confusión. De un solo movimiento cerro la cortina plástica de la ventanilla del avión y se acomodo en su asiento.

-Si sigues con esa cara y actitud vas a tener la misma fama que en la preparatoria Kurosaki- comento el chico que viajaba a un lado

-Eso que te interesa Ishida…

-No nos interesa pero pones de mal humor Ichigo- ahora fue una chica de cabello que hablo

-Pues si no querían que viniera con ustedes hubiera tomado otro vuelo

-Si te iba poner de tan mal humor romper con Inoue-san mejor no lo hubieras hecho

-Siendo este ni eso hubiera servido Ishida, este es igual de amargado con novia que solo-comento nuevamente la chica

-Tatsuki, Al igual que Inoue, ustedes estaban bien enterados que acepte ser su novio pero que no me llamaba la atención así… solo que ella

-Me arrepiento de haberla animado a que te convenciera que le dieras una oportunidad- dijo Tatsuki- Pero bueno al menos terminaste una relación que no iba por buen camino, así que esperemos a la siguiente- dijo con un tono de burla e Ishida soltó una risa mientras que Ichigo la veía mas molesto

-Vamos Tatsuki-san con este medio año que anduvieron juntos Kurosaki e Inoue-san me confirmo totalmente que es imposible que a este menso le guste alguna mujer

-¿Pero qué demonios dice maldito?- le casi grito Ichigo

-La verdad Kurosaki eres un Asexuado

-Que no hay alguien que me llame la atención así, no quiere decir que no sea posible

-Así que solamente es que no existe la mujer que ponga una cara de estupidez romántica en tu rostro Ichigo- le dijo Tatsuki

-A lo mejor…- contesto con desgano y se volvió a voltear para abrir la ventana y sumergirse en sus pensamientos mientras que sus amigos se veían con preocupación al creer que habían hablado o bromeado de mas

El trió de chicos estaban en un vuelo con destino a Hokaido, en donde habían entrado a la universidad, eligieron una zona tan lejana de su hogar porque quería aprender a valerse por sí mismos y además de que era la que les ofrecía una mejor beca en distintas áreas.

Kurosaki Ichigo e Ishida Uryuu habían sido muy populares en la preparatoria pero mientras que Ishida si había cortejado algunas chicas Ichigo nunca lo había hecho, el iba por la vida sin prestar atención a ese tipo de cosas pero otra amiga de ellos Inoue Orihime siempre había estado enamorada de él, así que un buen día se le había declarado y tras pensarlo bastante Ichigo había aceptado, pero sin estar convencido.

Su relación había sido agridulce e incompleta, Inoue se desvivía para que Ichigo estuviera feliz y que por fin correspondiera sus sentimientos, pero el simplemente a cada día se sentía más fastidiado y culpable, porque sentía que jugaba con Inoue, pero aun así también guardaba una esperanza realmente quería llegar a enamorarse... pero nadie le llamaba la atención completamente.

Cuando el avión aterrizo los tres bajaron de este en silencio y observando su alrededor, todo era muy nuevo para ellos pero al menos estaban acompañados, sabían que su silencio se rompería con una nueva ronda de bromas y la victima sería muy al azar, así era su relación.

-Vaya que si hace frio aquí- dijo Tatsuki ajustándose más su bufanda morada que contrastaba con su abrigo negro de corte sastre además de su pantalón de mezclilla y botas negras tipo boxeador

-No creí que fueras tan débil- tentó Ichigo, quien también se había ajustado mas la chamarra polar verde militar, que resaltaba mas su pantalón holgado con bolsas y botas militares

-Cállate- le grito caminando por el aeropuerto cuidando de no chocar con nadie

-Sabían que haría frio y aun así decidieron venir, así que aguántense- callo a ambos Ishida quien llevaba una chamarra polar completamente con detalles azules

-Vamos por la maletas ¿no?- exclamo Ichigo sujetando su mochila tipo escolar, con la que le permitieron subir al avión

-Vamos- dijeron los tres- dirigieron sus pasos hacia la banda en donde pasaban las maletas

Los tres estaban atentos para tomar sus pertenencias pero la única que habían logrado sacar había sido la de Ichigo cuando se escucho un golpe y que varias cosas caían al piso lo que les llamo la atención

Cuando lograron ver lo que ocurría vieron de espaldas a una chica de cabello negro azulado con abrigo elegante blanco además una falda y botas de igual color que hacían lucir las mallas y bufanda azul hielo, de frente estaba un tipo con cara furiosa

-Fíjate por dónde vas idiota- le grito a la chica que se incorporo sin ayuda haciendo que notaran lo corto de altura que era

-Tú eres el que deberías de fijarte por dónde vas, tú me tiraste imbécil

-Esta loca niña idiota- le dijo el tipo impertinentemente mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir su camino

-OYEME IMBECIL- volvió a vociferar la delicada pero firme voz de la chica- Al menos ayúdame a juntar lo que tiraste- le dijo siguiéndolo

-No me molestes niña- le respondió el viejo, pero este recibió una buena patada en la espinilla que lo tiro al suelo

-Sino me ayudas a levantar mis cosas entonces quédate también en el piso Idiota- le dijo la chica complacida con su trabajo y se agacho para juntar de a poco a poco sus cosas, pero la gente al no tener interés más en el incidente comenzó a pasar a veces pateado sus cosas y una estuche de plástico fue a dar a los pies de Ichigo

-¿Qué es esto?- cuestiono en voz baja al ver que dentro se veían varias varas de madera, y sin saber porque simplemente se acerco a la chica que seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo

-¿Y este por qué tan amable?- dijo Ishida al no quitarle la mirada a Ichigo al igual que Tatsuki

-Toma- dijo simplemente Ichigo al acuclillarse también y de paso dándole otra pertenecía de la chica

-Graci…as- respondió la chica tomando los objetos y mirando fijamente a Ichigo, el cual se sumergió totalmente en los ojos amatistas de la joven

-De… de nada- dijo Ichigo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse- Soy Kurosaki Ichigo- se presento sin saber bien porque el peli naranja

-Kuchiki Rukia- también se presento la chica pelinegra sonriéndole

La escena seguían observándola los dos amigos de Ichigo con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa de ver la actitud del chico, hasta que en sus rostros se formo una sonrisa de sincera alegría por su amigo

-Pues al parecer si existe el tipo de mujer… y si fue la próxima que conoció jeje- dijeron al unisonó

-B-

_Lo se por eso les dije que no era enteramente IchiRuki pero los detalles son lo que cuenta, asi como Tite jaja_

_Pues ya próximamente nos estaremos leyendo seguido y también por eso tengo una pregunta que hacerles, espero contar con su opinión._

_Bien fíjense que como lo comente tengo otra historia que escribi cuando tenia un poco de tiempo, esta es un NelxGrimm, y solo faltan capitulo y medio para terminarlo, se apega a la historia del manga, lo que tendría tal vez cierta modificación de los pasados sucesos en el manga en su final de este fic, eso fue lo malo de no poder subirlo mientras lo realizaba, entonces aquí la cuestión es de ¿Qué les parece si empiezo a subir esta historia antes de actualizar mi fics que están detenidos por falta tiempo?, claro que esta pregunta pues si les interesaría mas a los que gusten de esta pareja, espero sus opiniones porque la neta no tengo idea de que hacer._

_Bueno __**SE CUIDAN, DESCANSAN Y ESTUDIAN**_

_**A.C. AKASUNA**_

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola chicos y chicas, primero un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO espero que este año este lleno de buenas cosas en su vida. Luego pues he aquí mi primera aparición en el 2011, los otros fics ya están en proceso en unos días habrá actualización, quise darles un regalo de año nuevo pero estas vacaciones no han sido buenas, he ido de enferma a adolorida a nuevamente enferma lo siento._

_Pues este drable es como más sentimental de Inoue, como el de vendas ¿recuerdan? Pero Ichi Ruki al cien por ciento, pero bueno este ocurre en dentro de los diecisiete meses que pasaron del fin de la guerra y del regreso de los personajes, no tiene spoilers según yo verdad, sino lo siento sino leen el manga pues lean bajo su propio riesgo._

_Que disfruten._

_**Yamile**__ (Pues si a mi tampoco me gusto al idea de Inoue novia de Ichigo pero siendo sinceros Inoue para eso sirve para usarla en pro del Ichi Ruki jeje, como aquí y que bueno que estes leyendo el GrimmyNel), __**Chillis **__(Pues si me enferme lamentablemente pero ya ando mejor espero que tu también y pues también espero que sigas con mis historias n-n gracias) y __**IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl**__ (a animarse que como digo la vida no se vive sino duele, como el ejercicio, asi se haya la felicidad asi como dices sino uno no arriesga pues como, espero que te guste este y el otro fic que ya estoy subiendo)_

**Mírame**

En el Instituto Karakura había dos personas muy diferentes una del otro, pero ambos eran gente popular muy a su manera. Una de ellas era Inoue Orihime, una de las chicas más dulces y más populares con el sector masculino y parte del femenino, tenía muchos pretendientes pero estos como a muchos más se le hacía muy obvio que la chica de cabellos castaños cobrizos solo suspiraba por un solo chico, que es la otra persona que mencionamos.

Kurosaki Ichigo era etiquetado como un chico malo y esa fama le traía varias fans quienes le parecía realmente atractivo ese ceño fruncido, sus ojos poco expresivos para los pobres mortales que lo rodeaban y su cabello tan llamativo era de sus mejores dotes. Pero también se sabía que a él parecía no importarle nadie del sector femenino, ni siquiera Orihime, solo muy pocas personas contando a la chica mencionada sabían que si había alguien, o suponían que Ichigo tenía un interés especial por una chica de piel blanca y cabello negro

Kuchiki Rukia no había sido vista o sentida desde hacía un año, pero eso no borraba su recuerdo, Ichigo parecía igual de ajeno en ese mes que se cumplía un año de la guerra de invierno que cuando era los días en que perdió a su madre.

Cada día que pasaba Inoue seguía observando a ese chico que tanto quería, su amistad seguía igual que antes no había cambiado y ella seguía sin valor de decirle lo que sentía por él, pero también no se explicaba que sin la presencia de Rukia Ichigo no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Tenían personas muy valiosas de amigos en común, no parecía desagradarle a sus hermanas, siempre le hacía notar su presencia; había entrado a clubs que tuvieran el mismo horario que el de él, era la chica ideal de tantos y él simplemente no la veía.

Le intentaba hacer reír, hacerle sentir algo, pero simplemente sus ojos ni sus sonrisas eran ni la milésima parte de verdaderas y cálidas que Ichigo le dedico a Rukia en ciertas ocasiones. ¿Por qué no la miraba? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta que la enloquecía de amor? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta que sin él se moría?... ¿Por qué parecía que nunca dejaría de observar la luna con tal fervor?

Sí, porque aunque el nombre de esa shinigami ya era como un tabú si Ichigo estaba presente, no quitaba ella se había dado cuenta, cuando iba a su casa solo para poder verlo o sentirlo cercas, siempre lo encontraba recargado en su ventana viendo hacia la hermosa luna del cielo, con su rostro suavizado y sus ojos llenos de una sensación cálida.

Fue esa noche fría de invierno que lo vio por primera vez en el techo, sin despegar sus ojos de la luna llena que le llego la respuesta de ¿Por qué Ichigo no la miraba, si Rukia ya no estaba?, esa simple razón era que para el chico que tanto amaba esa shinigami no se había ido del todo, él no necesitaba ver su cuerpo en esos momentos, con ver todos sus recuerdos con su shinigami reflejados en la luna, pero aun así Ichigo ya era un humano común y corriente, y se convenció a si misma que llegaría un día que ver la luna no le bastara y podría tener una oportunidad

Pero la verdad es que no puedes pedir que esa persona te mire, cuando ya tiene alguien que corresponde su mirada, de alguna u otra manera el destino había hecho un lazo entre Ichigo y Rukia. No se puede creer que todos los sucesos fueron creados por Aizen, el destino es destino y tus decisiones solo pueden hacer más rápidas o retardar los sucesos que son eminentes. Ya que tarde y temprano la reunión de dos almas siempre se dará…siempre se encontraran no importa el tiempo o la distancia…siempre estarán ahí junto al otro.

-IchiRuki-

_Cuento con sus comentarios que se la sigan pasando bien_

_SE CUIDAN, DISFRUTAN Y DESCANSAN_

_A.C. AKASUNA_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola chicas y chicos, aquí con otro drabble se que tengo tres historias que debería actualizar pero ahí van, en una no puedo escribir tengo las ideas pero no la narración, el otro esta en reedicion y por ultimo Los tenientes que ya tenemos un capitulo pero es que salió largo y no sabemos si dividirlo en dos o nada mas dárselos en uno._

_Bien poniendo las cosas en claro les dire que últimamente cuando escucho mis canciones se me vienen ideas cortas y esta es una de ellas, el anterior fue visto desde Inoue, pero es que me puse a meditar, esta tipa pues siempre estará encaprichada con Ichigo, pero me puse a pensar que todos los humanos somos capaces de encapricharnos con algo, de distintas maneras pero siempre habrá algo, por ejemplo el capricho inicial de Ichigo era querer ser normal, le molestaba ser un médium… pero ahora ya no lo es y entra el factor Rukia, fue cuando escuche una canción de una banda que me encanta y es como muy obsesiva pero tiene sus matices en donde se siente que esa obsecion inicio como un simple romanticismo, no tan bien recibido o correspondió._

_**Chillis **__(Te correspondo el abrazo, pues si es que lo ultimo del manga me hace especular mucho y me pone nerviosa, el ultimo momento IchiRuki deja con esperanza pero también todo muy al aire), __**Metitus **__(muchas gracias, espero siga contando con tu apoyo este año), __**BeTtY saku-ruki chan **__(Yo también espero que pueda continuar con mis historias, no me gusta dejar las cosas medias y mucho menos tardarme, pero a veces algo pasa que no puedes escribir. Tite no nos regalo el rencuentro de año nuevo, asi que yo espero que me lo regale de cumpleaños jeje),__** Yamile**__ (Yo bien ¿y tu?, pues muchas gracias y cuantos no quisiéramos que pusieran algo ya que confirmara el IchiRuki sin ninguna duda, y yo también te deseo lo mejor para este año) y __**IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl**__ (un buen distractor para antes de las clases jeje, yo a veces en clases escribo, no lo hagas jaja, son malos ejemplos)_

**TITE KUBO ES EL DUEÑO DE BLEACH**

**No te Vayas**

Después de que se despidieron había pasado los días, las semanas, los meses; era normal ahora era todo lo que siempre había deseado ser antes de conocer a la persona que había cambiado su mundo, así como él lo había dicho pocas veces pero que había pensado y gritado en su mente una cantidad que ya no podía ser cuantificada.

Pero ahora que era solo un humano normal sabía lo que había perdido, se daba cuenta de lo implicaba el cumplimiento de su deseo, ¿Tu te has arrepentido de algo que has deseado enormemente en ese momento? Kurosaki Ichigo si, perder su capacidad espiritual lo dejaba desprotegido, su nombre ya no significaba nada para él, ya que ahora no tenía la fuerza para proteger, y conforme pasaba los días se daba cuenta realmente de aquellas palabras que intercambio con su gran amiga…

_-No es como si no nos fuéramos a ver de nuevo, al menos yo si podre verte…_

¿De qué demonios le servía que ella podría verlo si él ni siquiera sentirla podía?

¿Qué tal si hubieron momentos en que ella estuvo ahí, observándolo y él ni en cuenta?

¿Por qué todos parecían evitar el siquiera decir su nombre?

El quería decirlo una y otra vez, gritarle su mote cariñoso, discutir con ella…ESTAR CON ELLA…la quería a su lado, ¿Por qué había deseado ser normal?

¿Por qué no había comprendido que con su deseo perdía todo?

Si hubiera sido un humano normal jamás la hubiera conocido, sin su poder espiritual lo más seguro es que su destino al morir seria perderse en un rukongai sin tener siquiera la posibilidad de acercarse al seretei. Sin su reitsu aquel fino hilo que los había unido una vez, ahora parecía haber desaparecido.

Ahora sin su gran don era patético, una decepción, no era feliz… sin su don solo hacía que aceptara lo que siempre intentaba mantener oculto, solo había logrado que su deseo se hiciera a cada día mas grande, mas desgarrador.

Porque que mas podría ser, ya no tenía que usar esa mascara, al menos ya no más frente a él ahora podía pensarlo y decírselo al mismo, ¿Qué siente ahora?

Obsesión, dense cuenta siempre la sintió por ella; Recuerden a cada oportunidad que tuvo, cuando acepto la ayuda de Urahara para ir a la Sociedad de Almas, cuando regreso a Karakura… sus ojos miel siempre obtenían un brillo dorado al momento en que la veía esa obsesión por la fuerza y confianza que ella le daba en sí mismo, lo habían hecho un adicto a esa sensación.

Recuerdos, aun cuando quisiera borrarlos no podía simplemente, cada fragmento estaba lleno de ella, su casa, su escuela, sus hermanas, su cuarto, su completo ser era un recuerdo tangible de cada uno de los detalles de esa shinigami. Antes de conocerla había comprado una playera que decía "hablar no es comunicarse" le agrado y sabía que tenía sentido aun cuando no estaba tan seguro de ello, pero justo cuando la hermosa pelinegra llego a su vida le hayo el sentido y no dudo de la lógica, ya que ella con sus hermosos ojos amatistas con lo que tan solo mirarlos le decían tanto… las palabras siempre salían sobrando

Ahora que debía decidir, vivir con su decisión o darse por vencido, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su respuesta llego como lo hizo ella, sin darse cuenta y por las noches, ya que cuando mas sentía desesperado él prefería sumirse en un silencio y ver hacia afuera de su ventana, sin siquiera ser consciente de que siempre veía la luna.

Su vida solo tenía serenidad durante las noches, pero cuando era luna nueva esos sentimientos tan desesperados regresaban. ¡La quería, La necesitaba!...Demonios ¡LA AMABA!, aun cuando fuera raro, aun cuando nadie lo entendiera o le importara, el siempre estaría ahí, viendo hacia el hermoso astro, recordando su blanca piel, su zampakutoh… esperando que ella que aun podía observarlo de verdad algún día lo encontrara ahí…siempre fiel a ella porque… ella había sido menos que una pareja pero siempre había sido más que una simple amiga

Así es Rukia era la única que había amado de esa manera… y siempre seria así.

*IR*

_¿comentarios, sugerencias o quejas?_

_SE CUIDAN DISFRUTAN Y DESCANSAN_

_A.C. AKASUNA_


End file.
